


Break the Curse

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Curses, M/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel is cursed, Dean is oblivious and Meg wonders why the people who surround her are all idiots. Sleeping Beauty!AU.





	Break the Curse

As the pony kept moving forward, and Meg was sitting in the saddle, bored, she thought about how grateful everyone should be to her. If she wasn’t prince Dean of Winchester Kingdom’s maid, if she didn’t insist to go with him to the Novak Kingdom every time he went to visit his best friend, prince Castiel, and if she didn’t constantly keep hitting on said prince of Novak Kingdom, no one would be trying to save the people of the kingdom’s sorry asses right now.

The first time Meg went with Dean to the Novak Kingdom, she was fifteen years old. It was a short time after she started working in the castle. The prince needed someone to keep him company, and she was actually curious about the other kingdom. And well, prince Castiel was hot, so she flirted with him all the time during their visit. It turned out that besides the good looks, Castiel also was very intelligent and nice, even though he was also a bit weird. While he had no interest in being in a romantic relationship with Meg, he thought she was a good conversation partner, and he offered her a friendship. After a three more visits they became pretty good friends. At the age of seventeen, Meg realized that she had no chance with Castiel, when she noticed the way he was looking at Dean. It hurt, but she eventually got over it. It was entertaining to watch those two blind morons pine over each other. When she was eighteen, she found out about the curse. Apparently, after Castiel was born, some witch named Rowena got furious because of something King Chuck did, and she cursed the newborn prince to prick his finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel and die once he turned the age of twenty. Some fairy altered the curse so prince Castiel wouldn’t die, but fall asleep as well as all the people in the kingdom, until someone would wake him with a true love’s kiss. Castiel claimed that there was no need to worry since his parents got rid of all the spinning wheels in the kingdom. Yeah, Meg didn’t buy that. Curses didn’t work like that.

So when she heard that prince Dean and she were going to attend prince Castiel’s twentieth birthday, she did all she could to sabotage them so they would leave the castle as late as possible. It would be unfortunate if they reached the Novak Kingdom before Castiel pricked his finger and Dean, who was probably the only person with a chance of breaking the curse, would fall asleep as well. Thankfully she managed to delay them long enough so they had to stop for a night about four hours away from the Novak Kingdom.

“You happy?” Dean glared at her as they were eating supper.

“About what?” Meg asked. “I’m afraid you need to be specific, your highness.”

Dean rolled his eyes, and took a bite of the sandwich he was eating. He swallowed it before speaking up again.

“Look, Meg, I’ve known you for almost five years now, and I know when you’re up to something fishy. Well, more fishy than usual ‘cause you’re up to something all the time, but you know what I mean. Why the hell would you wanna skip Cas’s birthday? I thought you liked him,” said Dean.

Meg could _swear_ she heard jealousy in the prince’s voice when he was saying the last sentence.

“People honestly give you way too much credit, Dean-o. You sure your head isn’t that small because there’s no brain in there?” Meg raised an eyebrow. “I mean, I assume your beloved Cas told you about the curse, didn’t he?”

“Well, yeah, but King Chuck got rid of all the spinning wheels in the Novak Kingdom,” Dean said, a little confused.

“Have you ever met a witch, my lord?” Meg asked.

“No,” replied Dean.

“Well, trust me when I say that curses can’t be escaped like that. You need an actual spell to reverse it. Or, in this case, a true love’s kiss. By the time we reach the kingdom, everybody will be taking a nap,” she said.

“You sure?” Dean frowned.

“Positive,” Meg nodded.

“Still, we gotta make sure you’re not wrong,” said Dean. “I’m not skipping Cas’s birthday because you _guess_ the curse cannot be escaped.”

Meg just shook her head. The prince really was slow, wasn’t he? It wasn’t really that hard to figure out why Meg hadn’t said anything till now, and why all she did was only delay the journey to the Novak Kingdom. It was rather obvious that if there even was such a thing as true love, Dean was the best shot they had at waking prince Castiel up.

So right now, Meg was riding a pony, on her way to the Novak Kingdom, following prince Dean who from time to time looked at her to make sure that she hadn’t gone back. Honestly, as if she was going to leave him after the five years of being his maid. If she could put up with him that long she wouldn’t quit now. She needed money after all.

As they finally reached the kingdom, there was not a living soul in sight. However, as they went further into the village, they saw some people asleep outside, in the middle of eating a meal, fighting or just chatting with friends. Dean paled but they kept going towards the castle.

“Someone has to be awake, right?” he asked.

“Sure,” Meg muttered sarcastically.

To the prince’s dismay, literally everybody in the village was asleep. However, as they entered the castle, they both heard hushed voices. Dean shot his companion a triumphant look.

“See? Told you someone has to be awake,” he said.

Meg frowned, but she followed prince Dean as he went the way the voices were coming from. There was something off about it though. _How_ could anyone be awake?

The question was answered a few minutes later as saw prince Gabriel, Castiel’s older brother, and a tall girl with wavy dark hair, talking.

“ – that just maybe… apparently I was wrong,” the girl was saying. “I’m sorry, Gabriel.”

“Not your fault, Hannah. At least you tried. I’ll just have to keep looking for my little bro’s true love,” prince Gabriel shrugged.

Meg shot Dean a confused look. _Who the hell is Hannah?_ she mouthed. The man just shrugged.

“Oi, Gabe! How the hell are you awake?” Dean called out.

Gabriel and Hannah turned around, surprised. Hannah frowned in confusion, while Gabriel grinned widely.

“Well hello, Dean-o, good to see ya too,” he said. “Let’s just say I knew it was gonna end like that. I got out of the kingdom until the whole nation took a nap.”

“Huh. So… uh… where is he?” Dean asked.

“In his bedroom, where do you think he is?” Gabriel said it as if Dean was asking a very stupid question.

Dean hesitated for a second. Then, he looked at Meg, and the girl shuddered. The prince’s face expressed so much sadness, and there was such a pain in his eyes, that she actually felt bad for him. And that wasn’t a common feeling for her.

“Meg, you coming?” he asked, his voice a little shaky.

“Wait, what?”

“I asked if you’re coming,” Dean repeated.

“I guess,” Meg shrugged.

She was confused. Why the hell would Dean want her to go see Castiel with him? Sure, Castiel was Meg’s friend too but Dean never seemed too happy about it. Also, she thought that Dean wouldn’t want anyone to witness him waking the other prince up with the true love’s kiss. Honestly, she wouldn’t be surprised if Dean went in there, walked out with Castiel, and claimed that it was Hannah’s kiss that worked and it just didn’t have an immediate effect.

When they entered prince Castiel’s bedroom, Meg felt a pang in her heart. Castiel looked… well, he looked dead. He was lying in a bed, blood on his right hand and the sheets, his face pale, not moving. For a moment she wondered if the curse didn’t have the original effect and the prince just died, but then she noticed that he was breathing. She sighed in relief, before looking at Dean. She was surprised to find the prince looking right back at her.

“So…” Dean started. “What are you waiting for?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Meg frowned.

“Well, are you gonna kiss him or not?” Dean snapped.

Meg just stared at him. Huh. Now it made sense. Dean thought Meg had a chance at waking prince Castiel up. That would explain the pain in his eyes, and why he wanted her to go with him. Against her will, she laughed.

“So you think _I’m_ Castiel’s true love?” Meg asked.

“I thought you were in love with him,” said Dean.

“I’m afraid the feeling has to be requited, dumbass,” Meg rolled her eyes. “Besides, I guess I’ve kind of moved on by now.”

Dean looked even more wrecked now.

“How can you be sure he doesn’t love you?” he asked.

“I guess you’ve been too busy staring in his blue eyes to notice, but it’s not me who makes him smile like it’s freaking Christmas,” Meg said.

“What are you talking about?” Dean frowned.

“What I’m saying, your highness, is that you’re in love with our dear Cas over here, and our dear Cas is in love with you, so you’re kind of the only shot we got at breaking the curse,” she explained.

“I – I’m not – “

“Look, I get that you’re in denial, and insecure about your feelings, blah, blah, blah, but we don’t really have time for this, so hurry up, and just kiss him already.”

Dean just stood there for a few seconds before he moved. He walked over to Castiel’s bed, and bent down. Dean took the other prince’s face in hands, hesitantly. Meg rolled her eyes. And then, finally, the moron kissed Castiel gently. It was short, just a press of lips, but at least it was something. Dean pulled away, and looked down at his friend, looking nervous.

A second passed. Two seconds. Three seconds. Four seconds. Why wasn’t anything happening? Five seconds. Six seconds. Now Dean looked even more heart-broken. Seven seconds. Eight se –

“Dean?”

Oh thank goodness.

Castiel’s eyes were open. He was looking around in confusion, while Dean laughed in relief. Meg smiled slightly, but then she frowned again, before anyone could notice the change.

“What… what happened?” Castiel asked.

“Uh, the curse, I guess,” Dean said.

“Then how am I awake?” prince Castiel frowned.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, shifting uncomfortably. Meg raised her eyes to the ceiling. Honestly, how could the two of them be so dense?

“I, uh…,” Dean stammered. “Well, you know, the curse could be broken by the, um…”

“True love’s kiss,” Castiel finished.

“Yeah,” Dean nodded. “So, I kind of, you know, uh, kissed you.”

There were a few seconds of silence. Meg looked from Cas to Dean, and back to Castiel. Why weren’t they saying anything? Why did she have to watch this? It was probably the most awkward moment that she was ever to witness.

“Dean,” Castiel spoke up, disbelief clear in his voice. “You love me?”

Okay, Meg had enough.

“Well, otherwise it wouldn’t work, don’t you think?” she asked. “Now I hate to interrupt you, but it would be lovely if you two just made out.”

Both princes glared at her.

“Okay, okay, I’m leaving,” she muttered. “Nice to see you too, Clarence.”

She was so done with those two morons.


End file.
